The Art of Deceiving
by the3bestfriends
Summary: Astoria Greengrass was an indestructible, revenge-giving, prank planning machine. That was until her conniving mind was over-run by her own traitorous heart. After falling for love's spell, will Astoria be able to get out or will she simply have to pull Draco in?


It was a beautiful autumn day in the Scottish outskirts (more specifically in Hogwarts). The birds were pulling out worms from the soggy ground; leaves were falling from the trees. The calm wind was blowing softly against the windows of the school. With the sun shining, nothing could ruin the picture of complete serenity. Well, nothing except- "Bloody freaking hell, Cor. I swear she did this on purpose," cried out and frazzled teenage girl while clutching on to an elaborately decorated wedding invite. The girl in question was currently pacing a hole into the floors of her friend's Ravenclaw dorm room. Her friend on the other hand was sitting on her bed; legs crossed looking rather amused by the situation.

"By all means, continue your ranting, but at least wait until Mink is here. She gets a kick out of this stuff," replied the girl to her brown haired friend. Her sandy hair was messily hanging around her face and her glasses were on the edge of her nose. The image she portrayed was essentially Ravenclaw, especially the tome in her hands.

"Tsk-Tsk Corilynn, if I didn't know better I'd say you were mocking me. Who do you think you are, a Slytherin?" retorted the other girl. Before Corilynn could reply however, the door was practically torn open.

"Jeeze, I just hate your stupid entrance way Cor! It's practically impossible to get in…I had to wait for that stupid git, Cormac or whatever to open the door. The guy wears sunglasses indoors _and_ pops his collar; I mean why can't he wear something that doesn't scream douche bag?" And finally, the third member of the small group of friends had arrived. Her brown hair was also hanging down her shoulders, though her Gryffindor tie remained undone along with the shoelaces to her big black boots. She sat down only to look straight into the other brunettes' eyes and jump up.

"Astoria! Tor, Ria, darling, really it's been too long. How are you, m'dear? What is with this impromptu meeting?" asked Mink, in her exaggeratedly mocking manner. The girl had been making fun of Astoria's wealthy friends for _ages_ and she still got a kick out of fluttering her eyelashes and making faces.

"Hey Mink, I'm doing pretty shitty glad you asked. I see Cormac beat you in the battle of wits again? Not his fault you're stupid," Astoria countered back, in her snarky tone. Her long brown hair was in a bun, and out of the three of them she looked surprisingly put together.

"Oi! Shut up you stupid Slytherin, you don't know squat. I'm smart, okay? Jeeze for one second in your life stop judging me," said Mink, fake pout appearing on her face. Corilynn just watched the two bicker, amusement building up with each word.

"Whatever Mink, it's called constructive criticism, wouldn't kill you to read a book. _Anyway, _this impromptu meeting is my ranting time. So will you please allow me to yell about how much I hate my sister! I swear, she wants to die," cried out Astoria dramatically. Mink snickered and sat herself next to Corilynn again, gesturing for Astoria to continue.

"She totally waited to have her wedding until I dumped my boyfriend! She was ridiculously obvious about it too! With this bloody invitation she said- and I quote, _I hope you can find a date in time sis, the last thing we want is for you to be embarrassed. _What the hell guys? What on earth did I do to deserve this she-devil of a sister? Do you know how many old geezers will be judging me for not having a date? Too bloody many," shouted Astoria. All previous agitation had returned as her hands were ruining her tied-up hair and she stomped around the room again.

"Gee Tor, your life really _sucks_. You dump your super hot boyfriend and now you have to go to a wedding to meet more super-hot boys? I'm crying for you, really," mocked Mink with her hands lying on her heart. Her fake pout was back, along with her annoying personality. Mink couldn't seem to take anything seriously, even with the life threatening looks Astoria sent her way.

"Mink, I suggest you shut your trap if you don't want to be blown into bits by Tor," observed Corilynn very wisely. Mink stuck her tongue out at her, and stuck her nose up in an attempt to show disdain. The girl couldn't hold the look for more then ten seconds without laughing, so the effect was lost upon Corilynn who simply rolled her eyes.

"Can we focus on the issue here? What can we do to get the she-devil back for this embarrassment?" wondered Astoria. Her pacing had stopped and she was sitting on Cor's bed lost in thought. Mink looked at Cor and raised her eyebrows, gesturing to her spaced out friend.

"Watch the evil genius come up with something in five, four, three, two, one," Mink whispered to Cor. As soon as she finished counting, Astoria's eyes lit up and a devious grin appeared on her face.

"There's that crazy Slytherin bitch we know and love," muttered Mink under her breath. Cor elbowed her in the gut, knowing that her friend was drawing close to the borderline.

"I have a plan, and it is genius but I need you two with your creepy knowledge of random people and your extremely smart rationalization. I'll let you two figure out which one was about you," bit back Astoria with a boorish tone.

"The only person you bitch about is me," moaned Mink, in despair. Astoria simply shrugged and gave her friends a wicked grin. She was waiting for them to ask her about "the plan".

"So, what is it?" Cor burst out, her curious nature getting ahead of her. Damn Ravenclaws.

"I'll just bring someone who was either her ex, someone she wanted but never had or a really close guy-friend of hers. That would show her who gets the guys," Astoria declared with a smirk.

"Don't bring her ex, that's sloppy seconds," reasoned Cor. Astoria nodded her head, agreeing with her smart friend.

"And she's a frigid bitch so she has no close guy friends," replied Mink casually. This comment made Tor grin and nod even more enthusiastically.

"So who's someone she wanted but never had?" mused Astoria. Mink's expression became vacant, which often happened when she had to think about something hard.

Suddenly, both Cor and Mink's heads shot up and one name resonated through the spacey dormitory.

"Draco Malfoy."


End file.
